


Rigorous

by colorguard28



Series: NFA Drabble Challenge Responses [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorguard28/pseuds/colorguard28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee ignores the little voice in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rigorous

**Author's Note:**

> NFA runs a weekly drabble challenge. It's for NCIS, but I'm using the same prompt to do one drabble for each of my fandoms (NCIS, NCIS:LA, Hawaii 5-0 reboot, Covert Affairs) and my original fic universe. All but the Exeter ones will be posted in this series. 
> 
> Prompt: University

Sweat dripped down McGee’s face as he slogged through the Georgia summer heat, huffing and puffing to keep up with the rest of his FLETC class. 

One guy dropped out, bent double and wheezing. McGee’s knees wobbled; he wanted to do the same. But McGee could hear the Admiral as he headed to Johns Hopkins at 16: _“You’ll be old enough to commission when you’re done. Then you’ll be a real McGee.”_

McGee knew better. The Admiral was never satisfied. So McGee chose his own path, no matter what his father thought. He’d serve the Navy his way — at NCIS.


End file.
